


Canceled wedding and new boyfriend

by HoneyImaMARVELbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protective Peter Parker, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyImaMARVELbaby/pseuds/HoneyImaMARVELbaby
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Canceled wedding and new boyfriend

May rushed to the front door of the apartment. Who can it be? Peter didn’t say Ned was coming over, neither the woman was expecting someone. She swung the door open and in front of her stood a man, a good black suit on with shades.  
“Mr. Stark?” May was confused why the man, this exact man was at their tiny apartment in Queens.  
“Yeah. Is Peter here?” he asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket.  
“Are you okay, sir?” she questioned when she looked at him more closely.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Peter?”  
“He’s in his room. The first one in the left” the woman pointed in the direction of her nephew’s room. Tony walked to said room and knocked lightly.  
“Come in” came in reply.

He got in the room and made sure to close the door before he looked at the boy. Peter looked back at him and stood up, moving closer to the man.  
“Tony, what are you doing here? Are you okay?” he asked and when he didn’t receive a reaction and didn’t get an answer he reached forwards and took off the shades. Peter set them aside and looked into the red, puffy eyes. He put a hand on the man’s cheek and wiped of a fresh tear that decided to escape.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“Pepper, she canceled the wedding. She broke up with me. She said she found someone who was treating her like a queen. She says it like I didn’t treat her like one. And she gave me this” Tony reached in his pocket and with a shaky hand showed Peter the ring that used to sit on her finger just an hour ago.  
“You know what? She doesn’t deserve you. You’re the best man a woman or man can ask for. Gimme this,” the boy took the ring from Tony and put it on his desk, “she doesn’t deserve it"

Peter dragged Tony to his bed and ordered, “sit”. The man obeyed.  
“Now, I know you love her but it’s over now and you have to accept it. This is not the end, you’re gonna find someone else, and you’re gonna marry them and have family"  
“She cheated on me” just the thought of it made some more tears escape.  
“Hey, don’t cry,” Peter wiped away the new tears, “it’s gonna be okay”  
“We were supposed to get married” Tony buried his face in his hands.  
Peter moved closer, enveloping the man in a tight hug, which he gladly returned.  
“She doesn’t deserve you, Tony, she doesn’t deserve your tears"  
“It hurt me”  
“I know, I know it did"

They stayed in the hug for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company. Then they just stood in silence for some time.  
“Peter, is everything okay there?” May asked from outside of the door.  
“Yes, aunt May, everything is fine”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”  
“Well, I’m not. I’m comin’ in”  
Tony scrambled for his glasses and quickly put them on before May can see him like this. The woman stood in the doorway, looking around the room and over the two boys suspiciously.  
“I should better get going” Tony said and stood up, straightening his suit. He walked past May and to the living room. Peter followed him close by.  
“I’ll come to he tower to check on you after dinner” the boy said as he hugged Tony.  
“No, you don’t-”  
“You can’t stop me” Peter interrupted.  
“Fine. See you later then?”  
“See you later” 

The boy closed and locked the door behind Tony and turned around to meet his aunt’s gaze.  
“What?” he asked.  
“What was he doing here? You said you have never met him personally” the concern in her voice was showing.  
“I lied about that. I know you’re not a big fan of him” Peter said.  
“Okay, but what was he doing here?” she tried asking again.  
“I can’t tell you. It’s personal”  
“Personal? How close are you and him?”  
“Pretty close. I’m, actually, his personal intern, and friend” the boy explained.  
“Does he make you do things you don’t want to do? Does he touch you?”  
“NO! He’s not a cheater, May. And he would never touch someone without their permission”  
“Whatever you say, Pete. Just be careful” the woman warned.  
“Okay, May” 

When they were done with dinner and had cleaned off the table Peter turned to his aunt and said, “I’m going out. I don’t know when I’ll come back”  
“Where are you going?” May asked.  
“To the tower”  
“Okay. Be careful”  
“Bye May. I larb you” the boy said.  
“I larb you too”  
Peter took the subway to stark tower. The lobby was quiet. He took the elevator up to the penthouse. When he got there he looked for one in particular genius, billionaire. That was when he saw a hand dangling from the side of the couch. Peter crunched down in front of it and softly said, “Hey, Tony”. The man turned his head so he can look at the boy and a little, “Hey” escaped his lips.  
“I guess you’re not feeling any better?”  
“No, not really,” Tony mumbled, “Do you wanna sit?”  
“Uh, okay”  
The man turned around and lifted his upper body so Peter can sit down and then laid back down, his head in the boy’s lap. His hand went to the dark locks almost immediately.  
“I still don’t know why she did it,” Tony looked up at Peter, “I treated her amazing, I gave her everything. And she went to some other guy! I mean, it’s not like I didn’t like someone else during our relationship. But I would never, ever, cheat. And I never acted on my feelings”

Peter let Tony rant and say whatever he had on his mind.  
“Do you still have feelings for them?” He asked when the man was done.  
“Who?”  
“The person who you liked while still with Pepper”  
“Yeah, I still have feelings for him”  
“Then call him”  
“What? No, no way I’m even texting him. He probably doesn’t even like me” Tony moved to a sitting position.  
“C’ mon Tony! Who doesn’t like you?”  
“He doesn’t”  
“You can never be sure. Now, text him, call him, whatever. I want you to do it”  
“Fine!” the man got his phone from the coffee table and got into his contacts. 

He clicked the calling button and waited. A few seconds later Peter’s phone started to vibrate. He looked at the name and then at Tony.  
“I told you to call the person you like” Peter said.  
“I... I like you” Tony looked down.  
The boy kept quiet, mind blown out with surprise.  
“Please, say something” Tony pleaded, looking up a little.  
“I like you too"  
“Don’t lie to me, Peter. Just because I have feelings for you doesn’t mean you have to return them”  
“No, I’m not lying. I’ve had a crush on you since I was like ten”  
“Really?"  
“Yeah"

Tony looked into Peter’s eyes and moved slightly closer.  
“Can I- can I kiss you?” he asked, looking at the boy with hopeful eyes.  
“Y- yeah"  
Tony leaned forwards and lightly pecked Peter’s lips. He then looked back at those honey brown eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust, lips slightly parted. The boy leaned in again, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Said man already had a grip on Peter’s hips. The kiss was passionate and long, full with love. One that you won’t be able to forget for the rest of your life. When they separated they just gazed at each other, remembering every single feature of the other.  
“Will you go out with me, on a date?” Tony asked.  
“Of course I will”  
“Maybe in Saturday?"  
“Yeah, let’s do it in Saturday” Peter confirmed.  
“Do you wanna watch a movie? Maybe order pizza?"  
“Yeah, why not. And I guess you haven’t eaten anything tonight so pizza will be good”  
“Yeah, je suis very hungry,” Tony said with fake French accent. They laughed, “FRIDAY, please, order the usual”

They got comfortable on the couch. Peter was leaning on the older one and Tony had his arm wrapped around Peter. They had to move when the pizza arrived but snuggled back together after. It was a few hours after when Peter yawned and said, "I should better head back, it's getting late". Tony just looked at him like he had grown a second head.  
"There's no way I'm letting you go this late. It's dangerous. You're staying here"  
"No, I don't wanna bother you. I'm just gonna go. I don't see what can happen to me"  
"You're not bothering me, Pete. I'm gonna be more bothered if you leave" Tony explained his point.  
"Well, I guess, okay. I'll stay" he cuddled back close to Tony, who wrapped his arm around the young one.

And soon Peter started to feel sleepy.  
"Tony?" he whispered, "can you show mw where I can sleep for the night, please"  
"Of course Pete" he picked Peter up who's eyes shot open in surprise. Tony walked in a room and gently lowered Peter down on the bed.  
"I'm gonna get you something to change into" the man said and then disappeared in the walk in closet. Peter looked around. It was clear that wasn't a guest room. It looked like it was Tony's personal room. Anxiety started rising in Peter's chest.  
"I don't wanna have sex" he said when Tony walked out of the closet.  
"What? Who said we're gonna have sex?" he asked.  
"You just brought me in your room and you said you like me and I thought you'd want to…" he didn't have to finish, Tony already knew what he wanted to say. The man sat down next to Peter and said, "Pete, we don't have to have sex if you don't want you. I didn't start liking you because of sex, and I won't stop liking you just because you don't want sex"

Peter hugged him tight, "Thank you for understanding. And just so you know, I'm not ace. I'm just not ready"  
"It's okay Pete. Like I said, I'm not with you for sex. And I'm gonna sleep in the guest room, don't worry"  
Peter pulled away and looked his dead in the eyes, saying, "There's no way I'm letting you sleep in the guest room of your own house, well tower, but you got the point… And we can cuddle" he blushed.  
"Okay, but as long as you're comfortable"  
"I'm gonna be comfortable Tones. Cuddles are the best" Peter stood up and walked in the en suite to change in the clothes Tony has given him, while the man himself changed in a pair of pajama pants that had little cats all over them. When Peter walked back out his eyes were glued to Tony's chest. He knew the man was build but fuck, he looked amazing.  
"I can put a shirt on if you want to. I usually sleep naked but I guessed it'll make you uncomfortable so I dig out some pajama pants"  
"Nah, it's okay, you can stay shirtless. I don't mind"

Peter pulled the cover off the bed and when Tony lied down he cuddled in the man's side. Tony pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of Peter's head.  
"I like your pants," the boy whispered, making Tony roll his eyes and chuckle, "Good night, sweet dreams"  
"Night Pete. Sweet dreams to you too"  
Peter was the first one to drift off. Tony stayed up a little more, watching the beauty sleeping on his chest and enjoying the peaceful moment. When he fell asleep there was a small smile on his face. Maybe the break up with Pepper wasn't that bad of a thing after all.


	2. Morning argument

When Peter woke up the next day he was alone in the bed. He looked at the time, 10am. The boy got out of bed, the chilly air hitting his warm from sleep body and making him shiver. Peter looked around himself. He spotted a hoodie and put it on to warm himself up again. He went to the kitchen and there he found Tony with a bed head and a cup of coffee in one hand.  
"Mornin' Pete" the man said and smiled at the boy.  
"Good morning. I, um, took you hoodie 'cause I was cold and I can take it off if you want me to" Peter looked down and fumbled with the sleeves.  
"No, it's okay" Tony set his cup down on the counter and walked to the boy, "I think you look cute in my clothes" he said, giving Peter a small kiss, making him blush.   
"As you probably know, I can't cook. But there is milk and cereal, so, that's for breakfast" Tony said and took out one bowl.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Peter asked.  
"No, I rarely eat breakfast"  
"Well, we're gonna change that" the boy took another bowl out of the cabinet and put it on the island.   
"I'm gonna get fat" Tony mumbled, getting the milk out of the fridge.

After finishing with breakfast and cleaning the dishes, Peter leaned on Tony and kissed his cheek. The man wrapped his arms around him and gave Peter a slow kiss.  
"This is nice" the boy whispered after the kiss.  
"It is" Tony agreed.  
A ding from the elevator interrupted their soft moment, making Peter jump back. The sound of high heels echoed in the otherwise quiet penthouse. And then a woman walked in the kitchen.  
"I came to take my stuff" she informed, looking over at Peter judgingly.   
"Okay"  
"I see you got yourself a whore for the night" Pepper said and the boy's eyes widened and he lowered his head.  
"Well, if you payed attention to some of what I've been telling you, you would've known that this is my intern. He's been working with me for almost three years" Tony crossed his arms.  
"And you want me to believe that? Ha, he's even in your clothes"  
"He stayed late with me last night and I let him sleep here. But why does it matter to you? I thought you are with your prince charming"  
"His name is Jake. And even if he is your intern, I still believe you fucked him last night" she threw a dirty look at Peter.

The boy played with the end of the hoodie while chewing on his bottom lip.  
"He didn't- we didn't.. fuck" he mumbled.   
"Don't lie to me kid. I know him. Tony's a playboy, always has been. Who knows how many times he had cheated on me throughout our relationship" she said, which made Tony roll his eyes.  
"Listen Pepper, you are the one who cheated. When I'm in a relationship, I am committed to it. And no, I didn't cheat on you" he ran his hand trough his hair, messing it up even more.  
"Believe whatever you want Tony, but I don't believe you" Pepper pointed at him when she said it.  
As the man was about to respond, a person he hasn't seen before walked in the kitchen. He went to Pepper and kissed her cheek and said, "Your bags are in the car". Then he spotted Peter.  
"You were right. He really did find himself a whore for the night" the words made the boy's eyes water and he ran out of the room.  
"Embarrassed to be Stark's slut" the man commented and wrapped his arm around Pepper's waist.  
"Out. Both of you. Get out of my tower" Tony said in the sturdiest voice he could manage with all the emotions going through him.

The couple walked away hand in hand, laughing. Tony was about to ask for Peter when the boy walked out of his bedroom changed back in his own clothes, wiping his face.  
"Hey hey hey, Pete" the man cupped his cheeks, "I'm sorry this happened"  
"It's not your fault" Peter sniffled and hugged Tony, burying his face in his chest.   
"Don't listen to what they said. Because they were wrong. You're the best person I've ever met, Pete, don't forget that. And you deserve the best"  
".…Thank you" Peter said after a minute of silence. He looked up and pressed a small kiss to Tony's lips, "Can we go to the lab? I wanna finish my project from last week"  
"Of course"

Peter needed just an hour to finish his project but he lost half an hour more making out with Tony.  
"I have to go. May will be worried" he panted.  
"I'll drive you"  
"Thanks" Peter kissed him again.  
They went to the garage and Tony let the boy pick a car. It took them almost a hour to get to Queens. Peter kissed him before getting out and he blushed hard as he walked to the apartment. He unlocked the door and took his shoes off. But once Peter turned around he locked eyes with his aunt, who looked angry. And May was never angry.


End file.
